


bad for me

by backpedaled



Series: fire & ice [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stand, but not really, lance is weak™, oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpedaled/pseuds/backpedaled
Summary: "Guys like you shouldn't be alone," he mumbles over the top of his glass."Guys like me?" The stranger smirks and slides the drink into his hand."Keith." He says it like an invitation, and Lance desperately wants to know how to RSVP.Inspired by the songWeak by AJR.





	bad for me

**Author's Note:**

> my first klance fic, ayyy *finger guns*  
> this fic is the first in a series inspired by songs from [Elentori's](https://elentori-art.tumblr.com/) curated playlist [Klance: Kiss Kiss Fall in Space.](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLziDRRNAKl-wxIBnjvCIstI-_b538MRbx)  
> thank you to [keasbeynights](http://keasbeynights.tumblr.com/) for betaing! 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

 

Lance had lost Hunk. Again. This marks the third time this month they've gone out and Hunk manages to nab a body before Lance even finishes his third drink. Lance stays at the bar out of pure stubbornness, not quite ready to give up on tonight yet. He's on his fifth drink and it's doing nothing for him. He downs it and asks for another; the bartender gives him an amused look.

"I'm not sure if I should be giving this to you, Lance." But the once empty glass that was in his hand has been replaced with a new one. One filled with vodka and regret.

"I'm a paying customer, Shiro." Present Lance decides to give Future Lance a break and slows down a bit.

"I know, but six Wallbangers? Who's taking you home?"

"You, perhaps?" Lance smirks, winking at the very man behind his bisexual awakening. Shiro just laughs.

"We both know how that worked out last time."

"C'mon Shiro, the customer is always right." Shiro shakes his head, but there's a grin there that Lance can't help mirror.

A hand comes down on the bar top, and someone moves into the seat next to Lance. He turns his head and feels his gut drop. Lance's doubts about his bisexuality were already long gone, but men like the one currently seated next to him were constant reminders of just how _not straight_ he actually was.

"What can I get you?" How Shiro manages to keep his composure is beyond him. Lance can barely keep his mouth shut. The mystery man is absolutely gorgeous (even with that dreadful mullet). Lance can't quite tell if what's happening is real, or his lonely, inebriated conscious has finally lost it.

"Two of whatever he's having." The stranger looks over at him and smiles sweetly. His eyes say something different, however, and a wave of lust sweeps over Lance. "You here by yourself?"

"Uh..." The sound of glasses clinking on the granite top snaps Lance out of his daze. "Yes, actually." Shiro can barely contain his laughter. Lance waits until the pretty stranger is occupied by his drink to shoot him a Look.

"Guys like you shouldn't be alone," he mumbles over the top of his glass.

"Guys like me?" The stranger smirks and slides the other drink into his hand.

"Keith." He says it like an invitation, and Lance desperately wants to know how to RSVP. "Drink up."

Lance looks down at his unfinished drink before tipping it back. "Lance," he says. He gets the feeling he should have said no thank you, instead.

 

Half and hour later, he's being led out onto the dance floor. The moment he stands, he wants to sit back down. The floor keeps rising and his head won’t stop swaying, but there's something about Keith that makes saying no practically impossible. Maybe it's the way he grabs Lance's hand: tight enough to string him along, loose enough to make Lance want to tell him there's no chance he'd pull away. Maybe it's the way Keith grinds against him. Lance can't think straight.

Instead, he lets himself grab hold of Keith's hips, guiding his movements in an effort to ease the strain he's feeling. Something inside him is screaming this is a bad idea, that he shouldn't be doing this--not with him. But then Keith turns around and Lance forgets what he was thinking about.

Keith leans forward, his lips on Lance's ear as he tries to stay upright. His breath is warm and Lance's mind ventures into dangerous places. His hands somehow find themselves under Keith's shirt and _holy fuck why is it so hot._

There's a mouth on his neck and a leg between his thighs and Lance has never felt more deprived. He’s also never been this drunk. He tugs on Keith's jacket; half to keep him upright, the other to pull him impossibly closer. Keith responds by _tugging_ on the hair at Lance's nape. Lance's vision darkens as he lets out a deep groan, hands gripping onto Keith's waist ever so tightly.

"Wanna blow this place?" Keith smirks. There's something about it that sets alarm bells off in Lance's mind again.

"I'd rather blow you." Lance had always fallen for the bad ones anyway.

 

The second Lance gets his door open, he has Keith pinned against the wall. His mouth sets out to avenge his neck, attacking without remorse. Lance revels in the whimpers that escape Keith, no concern for the vice grip he has on his hair whatsoever. Lance pulls away to get a good look at him.

Keith's panting hard, his eyelids heavy and pupils blown with lust. Lance wonders what it'd be like to kiss him. He's pulled away from his thoughts as Keith tugs off his own jacket, letting it drop to the floor.

Lance just stares at him, too tired to trust his words. "What?" Keith asks innocently. "It was getting in the way." Lance grabs his wrist and tugs him towards the bedroom. Keith lets out a squeak as he's thrown onto the bed. He props himself on his elbows to watch as Lance stalks over, stripping his shirt and tossing it somewhere across the room. He latches onto the waistband of Keith's pants.

"D’you need these?" he slurs, a teasing smile on his lips. He feels regret sink in, as the rest of the liquor finally catches up to him. Keith vehemently shakes his head. "Thought so." Lance tears off Keith's pants and wastes no time attaching his mouth to the head of Keith's dick.

" _Oh my fuck,_ " Keith instantly reaches for Lance's hair, his back rising off the mattress. Lance bobs his head up and down his shaft, swirling his tongue and sucking mercilessly. He can feel Keith's muscles clenching and unclenching. Lance quickens his pace.

" _Arrgh_ , _Lahn_ \--" Keith covers his mouth with one hand in an effort to silence himself. Any other time, Lance would have stopped and teased him for not saying his name. But Lance can feel exhaustion hitting him full force, and he wants to make sure he gets Keith off tonight.

" _Ah_ , fuck. _Fuck_ I'm gonna--" Lance feels Keith's thighs shudder before he feels the stripes of hot fluid go down his throat. He pulls off of Keith and smiles up at him before passing out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/_backpedaled)


End file.
